Mergana-Armor Crossovers
by Nimbus Night 2405
Summary: Mergana and Armor versions in different settings, taken from movies, books etc.
1. Titanic - JackPot

**So the first chapter is here. Merlin & Titanic Crossover. It is sure going to be a multichapter and is based on the original screenplay. The inspiration for this came from another Mergana/Titanic fic I started reading but it is left incomplete so I did this to ease the gap it left. Magic Merlin earns a ticket to the Titanic where high class Morgana is too.**

 **Enjoy the reading.**

 **Please leave me a review, they make me soo happy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any other film I'm taking characters from.**

 **Yours always, NimbusNight2405**

"Bloody hell" Sven cursed again and again. "You must have cheated"

Merlin just smiled. Of course he hadn't cheated. Even though he could if he wanted. And out of sheer luck he had just got the chance to spend two months aboard the Titanic. The wealthiest people in the world were battling to get themselves a place, and he, Merlin Emrys, the poor sketcher from Ealdor had just been listed among the passengers. And nothing on earth was going to stop him from going.

He saw the man look in his pockets. Quite aware that he might be looking for a pistol, Merlin grabbed the two tickets and set off to the harbour. "Come on Lance, let's go"

The two men started sprinting among the crammed streets of Camelot. Street ventors, and buskers and all sorts of men and women stood in their way but they knew that being in time to catch the Titanic was the key to a life experience.

"Stay back" they heard from behind and moved to the sidelines.

"It's her" he heard a girl shaking excitedly her mother's arm. "She's so beautiful. I want to be like her"

But no one seemed to come so Merlin and Lance took off again.

They were stopped once again by the sound of wheels behind them. They stood aside to let the fabulous burgundy Renault pass. The car gradually stopped as the crown in front of them wouldn't move. And then Merlin saw her.

She was crying. Tears were falling freely from her face but she wouldn't make any move to sweep them off. But she was beautiful indeed. She had perfect pale skin, ebony black hair tied in a bun like most well off women of that period and piercing sea green eyes. And Merlin couldn't find a reason why a woman like that would be crying on her way to the Titanic. He hadn't realised he was staring until she raised an eyebrow at him. He felt heat redden his cheeks and took off to follow Lance. But the picture of her never leaved his mind.

When they say the gigantic ship waiting for them at the port, they could not but stay there in awe.

"Morgana darling, you know I hate this habit of yours"

Morgana sighed internally for once more. Nevertheless she took the cigarette from her red painted lips and gave it reluctantly to the chauffeur. Her fiancé looked at her satisfied.

She felt her eyes sting and focused on outside her window, to the people who were roaming the streets of Camelot. Rich and poor altogether where there; some wanting to get aboard, some just to admire this miracle of mechanics. The Titanic, the unsinkable ship. The ship that for most was the ship of dreams. The ship that for her was just one more nightmare.

She saw an old man explaining the miracle of the Titanic to his young grand-daughter. Two men, no older than twenty years old passing by, running and clutching two Titanic tickets like their life depended on them.

"I can't believe that those city tramps are going to be aboard with us" Her mother commented.

And just when she had turned to her previous conversation with Valiant the one of the boys turned and suddenly she was almost face to face with him. His eyes where an incredible shade of blue and is hair was jet black, sticking out in every possible direction. And the way he looked at her was like he was piercing through her soul, even though it lasted only a second, no more. He saw pity in his eyes and she arched an elegant eyebrow. They boy shrugged and ran to catch up to his friend.

Was her misery so obvious? she wondered. She reached to touch her cheek with her hand. She realized that it was wet with tears. That was why the young man had looked at her like that. The car halted and the chauffer opened the doors. Valiant extended his hand for her and at the view of the Titanic she hushed in a breath and the image of the man at the journey left her mind instantly.

She hadn't seen anything near what the Titanic was till now. She heard her mother and Valiant discuss the facilities the ship offered.

"Morgana dear, isn't it wonderful" her mother cheered. "Val, isn't it wonderful? "

Feeling the sudden urge to irritate her mother Morgana pulled on a face of cool appraisal and said

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania" Mauritania, another tragic experience with Valiant. Their first trip after their engagement. Val chuckled at her response. Morgana felt the familiar sting of anger once again. If only she was an ugly little no one, free thus to do whatever she wanted with her life.

"Oh, Morgana" Val said in a tired tone, like scolding a child. "You can be blase about some things but not the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe...even Turkish baths."

"Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ygraine." Val addressed her mother.

Her mother glared at her and she was once again thinking about the miserable life she was leading. Her mother was indeed on of the most high status women at the time. Something coming as a combination of iron will and a good marriage.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable" she heard her say.

Val smiled.

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." Morgana snorted mentally. Around them, first class men and women, along with their servants were adding to the general atmosphere of giddiness and excitement. For all, but her. Outward, she was all a well brought up girl should be. Beautiful, elegant and sparing with words. Inside, she was screaming. She closed her eyes for a second, to regain her self control and stepped inside the Titanic.

"We're going to America" Merlin screamed with all the power of his lungs when he saw the Titanic. "Lance, we are going" He kissed the tickets feeling the happiest man in the whole world.

"Tickets please" Moody asked them.

"Here you go" he handed him the tickets cheerfully.

"Do you have your passports?"

"Of course" Merlin lied. Under his breath he muttered a spell and two perfect identical passports were at their disposal.

"You may pass" Moody declared.

Together they ran across the huge deck, all sorrow in the world long forgotten..

"We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world" Merlin screamed, waving at the crowd under them.

"You know somebody?" Lance asked, curiosity in his voice. They had just come to Camelot, they didn't know anyone apart from the two Swedes who were playing cards with them.

"No, that's not the point" Merlin grinned.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" They both shouted, letting the strong wind carry their voices ashore.

The gigantic engine started. The Titanic begun to gather speed. They were off to America.

 **This is it. They are off. What do you think of it?**

 **Lemme know your thoughts**


	2. Harry Potter - The Dragon's Call

**Hii!**

 **This is not the second part of the Titanic, it's the first of a multichapter on Harry Potter. I guess some of you were expecting it sooner or later. Merlin and Morgana at Hogwarts. For the sequence of the story, let's imagine that Hogwarts is like a University, they start it around 16-17 years old. There was not much Mergana interaction I could do with 12 year olds. I am a great fan of Harry Potter, I have left some events unchanged or mixed them with Merlin.**

 **Your reviews are previous to me as usual.**

"Not slytherin" Merlin said instinctively after the Sorting Hat had been placed on his head.

"Not slytherin? But you could do great in Slytherin. I can sense it in the very fiber of your being."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" he repeated.

"Okay, If you are so sure it's better to place you in Gryffindor. I can sense a lot of courage in there."

Merlin took the Sorting Hat off his head and swiftly moved to sit on the Gryffindor table. As he walked, he caught the eye of a pale, raven haired, bright eyes girl that was waiting in line to be sorted. They locked eyes for a second, then the moment was over and each one turned to their friends.

"Repeat after me" Professor Flitwick asked. "Wingardium Leviosa"

"Wingardium Leviosa" the class answered.

Ten feathers were flying in the air. Merlin's among them. He smiled at himself and then turned to his friend Seamus who had just blown up his feather.

"Oh no" he said. "Professor Flitwick?" He asked her, in order to request another feather.

She turned and on her way she fell on the glass of water that was on her desk.

And then it happened.

Merlin's flashed gold and the glass stood mid-air, the water freezing still.

Flitwick turned to him in shock. The raven haired boy lost focus, and the glass fell on the ground, water splattering on every direction. But Flitwick didn't even care about it. His eyes were fixed on Merlin. He had seen his eyes change from blue to gold. It was a sign of Emrys.

"Come with me, boy" Flitwick said, leaving the class be behind them.

Merlin followed him in silence. He had no idea where he was taking him but he couldn't find a reason why he should be punished. He was born like this, it was a talent. His mother had told him so.

"Come in" he pushed him and Merlin had just enough time to read the sign.

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"What's wrong Filius" Dumbledore asked, as he saw the tiny professor dragging Merlin with him.

"He has magic. Real, pure magic. No wand. A sign of the Emrys era" he said, all on one breath.

Merlin was confused. The word Emrys was vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't relate it to anything.

"What's your name" Dumbledore asked him kindly.

"I'm Merlin Ambrosius" He replied, looking at his shoelaces.

"Speak up" he smiled.

"I'm Merlin Ambrosius" Merlin tried again.

"Okay, Merlin Ambrosius. Listen well to what I'm going to tell you. You have a gift. It's rare, and it's precious. But it can be very dangerous too. I believe it would be better if you cast it aside for the time being and focused on you wand magic."

Merlin nodded. Inside, he was bubbling with curiosity and anger.

"Okay?"

He nodded again and turned to leave.

That night he didn't sleep. He couldn't. The words of Dumbledore were echoing on his head over and over again. Emrys. Emrys. _Emrys._

After a few tries he made himself invisible (classic trick, he had learnt it since he was ten and playing pranks on his mother) and left to the library. The Restricted Section.

At the eleventh book he tried, he finally found the word Emrys at the contents. It was an ancient book, under a ton of dust. He read in Shakespearean English.

 _The timeth of Emrys will be by the one whose eyes spiteth flames brought about. The timeth of the fairies is nigh._

 _Through battle and loveth they will thrive_

 _fireth and death await on their journey to might._

That's what was written on the book. The time of Emrys. And the time of the fairies. He had heard those words again. They were words of power. He felt warm at the sound of the word Emrys. He said it again and again.

Perhaps a letter to his mother, explaining his problem would be worth it.

And this is when he heard it. A low voice, coming from the very core of the earth calling him by his name.

"Merlin"

He covered his ears but the voice still managed to break into his mind and sound again. Telepathy? He wondered.

"MERLIN"

He tried to find the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from the basement. He reached the staircase and went ten levels lower.

"Merlin" it sounded again and again. "Merlin" and louder " Merlin"

He saw a locked door that was on top of a passage. The voice seemed to be coming from there. There was no need to practice no-wand magic, if Dumbledore insisted.

"Alohomora" he muttered. The door came open with a crack.

He wandered alone at the empty dark corridors trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

And finally he found it. It was a cave. It was endless and dark and empty.

"Where are you?" Merlin shouted. "Who are you?"

He heard the crack of a rusty chain and then he saw him. Gigantic and majestic, the sight of a dragon coming towards him was more than enough for Merlin to try and find shield. What had he brought upon himself again. And the dragon spoke.

"Ah, young warlock. So long a time I have been waiting for you to come"

"Me?"

The dragon chuckled. It was almost comical, seeing the huge creature behave in such a human-ish way.

"Yes, you, young warlock. For you are the mighty Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer that has walked the earth. The sorcerer that will defeat the forces of the evil and bring piece to the world."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a gift Merlin, haven't you noticed? How many "wizards" he winced at the word" do you know that can perform magic with a flick of their arms. Your magic comes from inside, not from a stupid stick, called wand."

"They've forbidden me to use it"

"How dare they." The dragon spoke. "Don't you dare stop using your gift, young warlock. It's your power. It's the power of Emrys."

Merlin wanted to scream, but instead a short

"No, you must be wrong" he said. "I can't be Emrys"

The dragon started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Merlin snapped.

"Nothing, nothing" the dragon replied.

"Listen well, Merlin. You may not know it yet, but you were born with a certain destiny. And this is to be a source of good. You shall thrive through love and fire. You shall bring the light to the world. And you shall find your destiny intertwined with the one of Le Fay."

"Le Fay?" Merlin wondered "Who is Le Fay?"

"The time of the fairies is nigh, young warlock" the dragon replied. "the time of the fairies." And with that he took of to the ceiling of the cave and back somewhere out of Merlin's view.

"Where are you?" Merlin shouted.

"You can't just leave me with another riddle to solve. Tell me what you want from me"

Silence.

An after a while, the dragon's voice echoed on the walls of the cave.

"Destiny"

Merlin was wandering the corridors searching for a place to practice his no-wand magic and think. He couldn't really force his magic in. It was like speaking to him. Like breathing, better. It was oxygen. Wand magic was restraining him. He had tried to top using it, just to irritate the dragon, but finally he realised it was impossible. Peeves had tried to throw a box with pins on him, he had nearly tripped on Mrs. Norris, he had stumbled on Snape and accidentally thrown him to the ground and it was no wonder he wanted to be left alone for a while. He saw a faint light coming from one of the rooms he passed by. Intrigued, he headed for there. He pushed the creaking door open and suddenly remembered he had been here before.

In his second year, during detention, he had been made to clean up the whole lot of three hundred Quidditch cups. A soft smile played on his face.

"Can I come in?" He heard a voice from the doorway. He turned swiftly and came face to face with a girl he had never noticed before. Or so he thought. She had jet black, long hair, exactly a colour like his, pale skin and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of thick black reading glasses. Merlin wondered how she looked behind them. It was obvious that she had the potential to look very beautiful.

The girl cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Yeah, sure, come in" he said hastily and returned to studying the cups. He remembered some names, that was for sure.

He focused on some Howard James Randall. Perhaps he could change the colour of the letters. He took a deep breath, muttered the incantation trying not to lose focus…

"What is this place?" the girl asked him.

Merlin swore under his breath. Irritated from being cut from his thoughts, he replied without thinking

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

She didn't need a lot of time to get into defence mode.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you" she said in a tone dripping venom.

"Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to focus" Merlin repeated, not bothering even to turn and face her. After a few minutes of silence, he realised he was being rude and turned to say sorry

"Perhaps I prefer Filch to you after all."

Merlin looked at her with sympathy but she was obviously having none of it.

"Filch's looking for you?" he asked. She didn't really look the part of the troublemaker.

"What's it to you?" she replied with an angry, somewhat broken voice. He couldn't help but think about how rich her vocal tones were. Most girls from his class sounded much younger than her age.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Fine"

"Fine" she snapped and turned her back to him. She checked the corridor and a few seconds later left.

Merlin sighed. Some people are better to be left alone. No need to deal with everyone's problems. Seconds later, his thoughts were on Regulus Arcturus Black who had been Seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team thirty years ago.

And this is how Morgana Pendragon and Merlin Ambrosius met for the first time.

 **I hope you liked it. Show some love and leave the writer a review!**


	3. Harry Potter - Friend Or Foe

**The second part of Harry Potter, from Morgana's POV**

Morgana gasped and shot right out of bed.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen had woken too.

"Yeah, sorry Gwen" she faked a smile. "I'll be alright."

"What was it then?"

"Just another nightmare. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

 _Just another nightmare._ Like this made it any better. They were horrible, every time. Beastly creatures and blood filled her dreams day by day. At mornings she was a wreck. But tonight she had dreamt something different. The black haired boy from the Goblet's Room was there. And as she was covered in blood in the middle of the battlefield, he had smiled at her, like he had. And the curious thing is, she had smiled too.

Confused at herself and at her dreams, she got up and started to comb her long black wavy hair.

"Don't tell me" Lavender giggled as Parvati told her about her new romantic conquest.

Morgana sighed. Some Gryffindor girls really got to her nerves from time to time. Not that the fact they were Gryffindors changed anything. She hardly got along well with the Slytherins. They all liked her, she had to admit. But she found each and every one of them so blank and empty of any meaning or interest. And she didn't give a damn in what they thought about her.

"The post's here" Dean Thomas announced. Morgana was sitting close to the Gryffindor table. And she damn well had to listen to all the Gryffindor gossip. She caught the eye of the prat she had met at the Goblets Room and sighed again. This boy was so different from anyone else. And it was annoying. He seemed to be getting along with everyone, but he hardly ever opened his mouth to say something in public. Weird.

She raised her eyes to see the hundreds of owls delivering letters across the Dining Hall.

"Expecting something 'Gana?" Draco asked.

"Nope" Morgana replied and turned to her soup. Her parents were both Aurors and never had time to send letters and see how their daughter was. At her childhood, she was most of the time with her cousin, Arthur, the son of a friend of her parents, Uther Pendragon.

And then an envelope fell down on her plate, splashing everything around and leaving her in surprise. She had never got a letter from anyone since she came to Hogwarts.

"How is it from 'Gana?" Nimueh asked her. Her closest friends, if they could be called friends, knew that her parents didn't really keep in touch.

Morgana looked at the scribble at the other side of the envelope.

 _Maphalda Hopkirk_

 _Ministry Of Magic_

 _Department of Magical Defence and Security_

 _Morgana Pendragon_

 _Hogwarts_ _School_ _Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Slytherin House_

 _Second Bed To The Right_

Second bed to the right. Really? Morgana almost giggled even though she realised that it must have been for some reason that the Minister of Magic was sending her a letter. Department Of Magical Defence and Security. That was were her parents worked. Gorlois and Vivienne De Bois. With trembling hands he opened the paper. Most of her friends had returned to their laughs and conversations. Good, she thought. No intervening.

 _Miss Morgana Pendragon,_

 _With regret we announce you that Gorlois and Vivienne De Bois on the twenty second of October died during service. Their bodies have not been found yet, however we hold unshakable evidence of their tragic fate. As soon as they are discovered, following their wishes graveside service will be held at Cornwall._

 _If the Ministry may be to any assistance to you, don't hesitate to contact us. Within a few days time, the Minister of Magic will travel to Hogwarts to discuss matters such as their Will and fortune.._

 _In the meantime, wishing you all the best,_

 _Maphalda Hopkirk_

Morgana felt blank after reading the letter. She should feel sorrow, she should start screaming but for some reason she simply couldn't. _Died during service._ A noble way to die. Enviable. They would be heroes. She smiled softly.

And then it started to dawn at her.

They were gone. Completely, utterly and forever gone. She had no parents. Nowhere to stay when she finished Hogwarts. She was alone.

"What was it 'Gana?" Draco joked. "Won another chess contest?" The whole group around her dissolved into fits of laughter. No one noticed that Morgana was on the verge of panic. Walking on the fine line between screaming or bursting to tears

The insensible git, Draco.

She decided she didn't need to face them no too, she had her own problems. She stood up, ran between them and left to the girls bathroom. Hopefully no one would bother her there.

She stayed there for hours. She felt broken. She didn't cry, she just contemplated all the aspects of being alone. Perhaps she could stay with Arthur. She didn't like his girlfriend and never really got along with Uther but she had to find something, somewhere. A Will. Had they really left her something? They hardly had a home, let alone a fortune. Their bodies had not been found yet. They could be lying headless at the pit of a lake. She gulped at the thought and cursed herself for making it.

After an hour, maybe two or maybe more she decided to re-enter the world of the living and go upstairs.

CRACK

She backed away to see what it was before going out. She didn't have to wait a lot. A gigantic ogre was coming full speed towards her. She screamed but her screams did nothing to stop it. Yeah right, she thought. A few hours after my parents.

And then she saw the troll faint and fall to the ground with a loud thunder. She thought she heard some words but she couldn't be sure.

"Are you okay?" she heard a voice. She instantly recognised it. The last person she wanted to say thanks to. The last person she wanted to speak to at all. The prat.

"Yeah, sure" she decided there was no use to quarrel with him right now, with a dead troll just next to her.

"And your name is…" she asked questioningly.

"I'm Merlin" he extended his arm and she took it, for one second, no more

"Morgana"

They just stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds.

"No you are not" he said simply. She looked at him quizzically. "…okay" he finished the sentence. She felt anger bubbling once more. How dare he think he sees through her? He's just another idiot like the rest of them boys.

"Why don't you keep your ingenious observations to yourself" she snapped

"You are crying"

"No, I'm not"

Merlin chuckled.

"I was expecting some sort of thanks for saving you"

"Like I needed any saving. Especially from you."

"You are rude"

"Sorry, Merlin, for being rude. I wanted to tell you that I'm so very grateful that you risked your life for me." She mocked him.

"That's better" Merlin grinned. Did he never get angry.

"What was the letter about anyway?" he asked. "The whole bunch of you Slyths was around you while you read it. And now you are crying."

"That's none of your business. Why do you even care? You don't know me, I don't know you. You're a lion, I'm a snake. What's it to you?"

"You're right. None of my business. Then I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Farewell" she mumbled and turned her back on him. First he insults her and then he saves her. And then he claims to know everything about her.

The idiot.

She seemed to stumble on him every day. By chance, she thought the first day. By chance, the second. You are at the same school, she told herself. Relax. But everywhere she went, he seemed to be there.

She found him at the library, sitting comfortably on an armchair and reading a book about ancient magical tales.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. She hadn't really intended to say this, she was just thinking it so intensely that it went out without her consent.

Merlin raised his eyes lazily and looked at her. She felt heat in her cheeks and didn't know if it was anger or the intensity of his gaze.

"I could ask you the same question"

"Merlin, I'm here to work. How the heck can you be everywhere I'm going?"

"I was thinking exactly the same." The same calm, quiet voice that got to her nerves.

"Answer me, now"

"I came here first, you should answer my question" Merlin said, obviously enjoying the change of emotions he saw passing inside her green eyes.

"Yeah, really. " she sneered. I'm going to do as I'm told by a stupid Gryffindor. Oh, you know it Merlin, you can do much better." Her stingy reply was always at hand.

"Of course I can" Merlin laughed at her comment. "but I don't want to."

"Merlin, tell me what you want from me and go or…"

"Are you going to call your mom or something?"

Merlin intended this to be another sharp reply to her question.

"Idiot" he heard her voice crack at the middle of the word. She covered her face with her hands but made no sound or other move.

But as soon as her said the words he saw pain and devastation through her eyes. He had said the wrong thing, that was sure. He wanted to irritate her. She was annoying but he knew he had someway been cruel. Morgana Pendragon didn't break at some words by chance. He stood up

"Morgana I'm sorry"

Morgana blinked to shove any tears away walked towards him until their eyes were on the same level and their lips inches apart. Merlin, despite the tension of the moment couldn't but admire how beautiful her eyes were. Perhaps on someone else they would be perfect. But she was the last person he would let himself call beautiful. He had some pride in him. In a darker and harder voice, she told him.

"I warn you, Merlin. Keep away from me. As far as you can. You know nothing about me. And you deserve nothing more."

And with that she left.

Merlin cursed himself. Idiot, he thought. Idiot. Idiot.


	4. Titanic - The Nightmare Begins

Morgana was fast asleep. The Titanic was traveling at full speed and her maidservant Gwen came by to put off the candles and check on her mistress.

"Milady? I brought some extra blankets in case you are cold" she started saying but hushed as she realised that Morgana was already sleeping.

As quietly as she could she lit off the candle and placed near the window. Then she went to bed too.

A thunderstrom was raging outside. The gigantic ship strided fearlessly through the ocean.

Morgana was squirming restlessly in her sleep, hundreds of gory pictures passing in front of her shut eyelids.

And then it happened. In her sleep, Morgana's eyelids lifted a bit, and her usually bright green iris had turned gold. Magical gold. The thunderstorm howled from outside. And the candle near the window suddenly lit up.

A thunder hit the sea near them and the loud bang was heard all over the ship.

Morgana woke up gasping and stared at the candle to ease her fear. And then, out of the blue, her eyes went gold again and the flame started to rise higher and higher, Morgana paralysed with fear and unable to do anything.

The flame rose and rose until the curtains were on fire. And then Morgana realised the recent events and screamed for dear life.

"Are you sure you put out the candle Gwen?"

"I swear I did, sire" Gwen answered for what was the hundredth time that morning. "I clearly remember putting it out and placing it on the window."

"Then there's only one explanation for what happened" Ruth said in a serious tone."A lightning must have hit the ship. The night was rainy."

"Ruth, dearest." Val said. "You are forgetting sorcery. There are many who would want to harm my dearest fiancée. This is what we are fighting against. "

Morgana hid her face in her hands. Beneath her blankets, no one could see the tear stains on her face. Because she knew it. She was certain that what had happened was magic. And she was the one using it. She was a sorceress. Magic was punishable by death. She would be burnt at the pyre.

"I am going to burn this damned sorcerer alive" Val said. "They deserve it. Magic corrupts. It makes you a monster."

She closed her eyes and tried to think about something pleasant for a change.

Merlin was wondering on the decks alone. He was thinking about his wondrous luck to be aboard the Titanic. He took out his sketchbook and started something from scratch. It was a girl with her grandfather looking at the sea. She reminded him of his life back at the village of Ealdor.

A young man came near him and nodded at the sight.

"You're good in that" he said. "Very good."

A crew member came a few minutes later leading three large dogs to their place.

"That's typical. First class dogs come here to take a shit" Tommy chuckled.

"Like I cold ever forget it." Merlin said, never looking up from his sketch, bored.

His eyes shot up at the sight before him.

A young woman, not older than he was, was standing on the deck, gazing at the sea with a melancholic expression. She looked like a sad and isolated figure from a romantic novel. And when she turned her head, he realized it was the very same he had seen crying at the port.

He saw her take of her hat, look at it for a second and throw it into the water. Before Merlin had registered what happened, another man came towards her. He looked high-class and great in his suit n tie. They argued in pantomime, the girl storming away in the end and the man following her steps.

Tommy chuckled again.

"Forget It bro. Only in your dreams can you get next to the likes of her"

"What do you think of the accident in first class? The whole ship is buzzing about it." Tommy changed the subject.

"I say that a lightning can't have hit the ship. Other parts would be on fire too." Merlin said skeptically.

"You can't suggest that it was…" Tommy said, dreading the answer obviously.

"Yes, I am. Sorcery. And I believe it was from the inside." Merlin said simply.

"I believe him" Lance said. "He knows a lot about sorcery"

"Oh man, Merlin, don't tell me you are a…"Tommy's voice faded away.

"Tommy, I don't know you long. But it seems you are a good fellow and after all we are going to spend quite a lot of time together. Yes, I was born like this" Merlin admitted. He checked if anyone was watching and then with a flash of his eyes, Tommy's tie changed colour.

"Suits you better this way" he winked.

The waiter arrived to take orders. Morgana was forced to join the rest for dinner and she was sitting between her mother and Val. Quite determined to displease them, she quietly searched her bag and started to light a cigarette, elegantly holding it with her red painted lips. She inhaled the smoke and tried to push all the bad thoughts away. To live for a few minutes in a world without problems. A world nothing like her own. Now, even more problems like Val and her selfish mother were added to the list. She had magic. She was a witch. And she couldn't hide it. She couldn't even control it.

"You know I don't like that, Morgana" her mother scolded her.

Val turned and took the cigarette from her.

"She knows"

There was nothing left for her in this life. She would just have to spend an eternity in Val's huge house, going to balls, and being bored to death. She felt useless. Just a pretty object in Val's rich home.

She decided to watch the conversation.

"Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" Molly asked.

"Yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and safety"

Morgana found that she could not even watch a simple talk without wanting to slap those people's smiles out of their faces.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" she turned to him in an irritated tone. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size may be of particular interest to you"

"My god, Morgana, what's gotten into you"

Morgana couldn't herself more. She excused herself and ran away from the ballroom, leaving her mum to deal with apologies.

Merlin was almost asleep when he heard the loud noise of steps behind him. He shot out of his slumber, trying to identify the source and saw a female figure ran across the deck. Something in his gut told him to follow her. And after a few moments, he realized it had been right.

It was the woman he had seen so many times these days. She was wearing a white silken dress and her dark long locks were loose down her back, twirling at the wind. Her face was so pace that lighted luminously in the moonlight.

But she was holding to the ship only from the railing, gazing down to the black water.

She leant down, looking hypnotized.

"Don't do it" Merlin said simply.

The girl turned her head to look at him, and panicked she screamed.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer."

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in"

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't" Merlin grinned goofily. Anxious as he was about the girl, he could sense in her being that she wouldn't give up. Her character seemed strong. And the spark between them when she looked in his eyes almost burned him. It was like magic.

"What do you mean no I won't. Don't presume to tell me what I will and what I will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already. Now, come on, take my hand"

"You are distracting me. Go away. "

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'll have to jump in there after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.

"I would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. I was kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy"

"I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship" Merlin smirked.

"Don't play with me. You can't possibly understand what's happening to me. Just go"

"What's happening to you?" Merlin asked curious.

Her voice became darker. Like a hard whisper.

"Do you know, how it is to feel alone, like no one understands you? To have problems that you can't even admit to anyone? To know that you must pretend or else you will be seen as a monster?"

"Believe me." Merlin said in a similar tone. 'I think I know this better than anyone. You are not weak. Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Morgana looked down at the sea and then back to his hand. The reality factor of what she was about to do was finally sinking it. And the guy seemed to have a secret too. Curiosity and fear got the better of her. The water under her was so cold, she was going to hurt so much. She slowly extended her hand to the black haired guy who caught I and smiled at her.

She turned to come back over the rail and the vertigo that got her at the view of the black water under her was terrifying now she had decided to live. He looked in his eyes and found herself thinking that they looked even deeper than the ocean in front of them. Blue and clear.

"I'm Merlin Emrys" he said quietly.

"Morgana Pendragon Le Fay" she said.

"I'll have to write this down" he joked. And that instant, Morgana tripped on the railing and fell, holding to the ship only from Merlin. She let out a piercing scream.

"I got you, I won't let go" Merlin shouted.

He held her with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. She screamed again.

"Morgana, please try. I'll pull you up." Merlin said.

Morgana waited quiet and pushed with all her strength towards the railing. But suddenly, he loses the grip on her. Morgana is screaming in panic again as she falls. The sea is coming towards her at a rapid pace and death seems so real.

Merlin's eyes flash gold. And Morgana stands still on the air, floating gently to the deck, her eyes open in shock.

When she was on your feet, she looked at Merlin who looked strange. Even scared. Morgana had looked at him with a glint that showed recognition. Approval. Perhaps this was what was troubling her. _To know that you must pretend or else you will be seen as a monster._ That about summed up his life. Yes. Morgana Pendragon, the high class miserable girl had magic. It made sense.

"That was ma…" she started to say but she caught with the corner of her eye some crew members approaching.

"Ehhm, that was marvelous Mr. Emrys. I'm so grateful."

"Morgana, what are you doing here with this tramp?" Val said.

"He just saved my life"

"What do you mean he saved your life? What were you doing?"

"It's stupid really. I was leaning over the edge and…I slipped" she improvised.

"The boy is a hero then" A crewman said.

Val handed Merlin a 20 pound check and turned to leave.

"Is this the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Morgana said in a haughty manner. "A twenty?"

"Morgana is displeased" Val says. "Mmm, what should I do?"

He thinks about it for a while.

"Oh, I know. You could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale" he said, smirking.

Merlin thought about it. He disliked Val with all his being but it was a way in which he could find out more about Morgana Pendragon Le Fay.

"Sure. Count me in" he said simply.

Morgana looked at him and in her eyes was a hint of glee and joy. When Val had turned his back, she shot him a small weak smile.

Merlin thought, he hadn't seen her smile to anyone else on this trip. He was beginning to like her way too much.


	5. The Big Bang Theory - Mixed

"Merlin, for god's sake, leave that book!" Gwaine scolded him for the tenth time that morning.

"Merlin"

"Merlin don't be a nerd"

"Merlin please?"

No hope.

"MERLIIIN"

Merlin put the book aside, sighed and replied back.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Not now"

"It's important"

"If you had let me finish the book, you would understand what important things are."

"Merlin, man, for the last time, you need to get out of this house. Grow up. You won't be able to live on your own when I'm gone. You know nothing apart from your books."

Merlin's eyes shot up to meet Gwaine's. He shuffled his hair with his hand and asked him curiously.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning. My mum's at the hospital and my sis wants me to move in with her."

Merlin remained silent for a couple of minutes, staring at the floor.

"So I'm going to be alone here?" That sounded not bad at all. Gwaine was okay but a little bit of silence and solitude would be perfect for him. Just to finish his essay, complete his experiments and

"No" Gwaine told him. "A bloke called Arthur and his sister are coming. We are meeting them today. The girl will get the flat next door, Arthur's going to share with you."

Merlin sighed. Gwaine wasn't exactly the perfect company for him but he had got used to him.

"What kind of fellow is he, Arthur?"

"I donno. Athletic. Popular."

Merlin sighed again.

"Crap. I'm never going to finish this goddamn essay."

"Take it easy, mate. You haven't even met him."

Merlin didn't reply. He shuffled his hair again and buried his nose on his book.

"When is he going to be here?"

"In a few hours." Gwaine told him.

"Just perfect" Merlin said.

Merlin was in his room when the doorbell rang so Gwaine went to open the door.

"Hello I'm Arthur" a blond tall man with blue eyes said.

"Pleased to meet you, Gwaine" Gwaine said.

"Morgana is in her room" Arthur said happily. "But she'll be here in a few minutes"

"So is this the place?"

"Yup"

"And our rooms?" Arthur said.

Gwaine started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Mate, you've got it wrong." Gwaine smiled. "I'm not sharing the flat with you. I'm leaving."

"Then who am I staying with?" Arthur said. He threw a glance at Merlin who appeared from the corner. He looked absolutely normal, with baggy jeans, Converse All Stars and a loose fitting maroon T-shirt, but for some reason Arthur wrinkled his nose momentarily.

"I'm staying with him?" Gwaine looked like a more pleasant alternative. Oh, the problem must have been the pile of seven large books he was carrying.

Merlin left the books and looked at Arthur.

"Am I supposed to be staying with him?"

Gwaine's eyes flickered from the one to the other.

"Ehhm, yes" he said. "Arthur, why don't you go and sort your things? I'll talk with Merlin." He tried to sooth the tense atmosphere.

Arthur laughed.

"Is your name honestly Merlin?"

He nodded.

"I have to say, it suits you well. Weird and nerdy. " he said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you had given time to read about the Arthurian legend you would know that Merlin actually saved Arthur." He snapped and turned to leave to his room. Arthur's mouth fell creating a perfect O. That was not the roommate he was expecting. He was a million times worse than his worst fears.

"…and be careful, Gwaine. I need the 0.5 ballpoint. I can't write in anything else"

Merlin was talking with Gwaine on the phone. He was at the stores and Merlin needed some stuff for his experiments. Arthur was out with a friend of his trying to get over the shock about his roommate.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in" Merlin said from inside. The door opened and closed. He did even throw a glance at the direction.

"…and please, tell the prat that I need some silence here. He can't really…"

Merlin's voice trailed off as he saw who had come through the door.

It was a girl. A woman actually. In fact, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She had black ebony hair, a pale complexion and the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.

"… _Merlin"_ Gwaine shouted from the phone.

He hung up and stood to greet her.

"You must be Morgana" he said in the most composed tone he could master.

"Indeed" she smiled. "And you are..?"

"I'm Merlin" he said and they shook hands. "I'm going to be your new neighbor."

She sighed. "Don't be so happy about it. Sharing flats with the prat is a hard business"

Merlin chuckled. _The prat._ He felt a kind of connection with the new girl. He was beginning to like her.

"Oh, don't worry." He said. "I'm going to have a very nice time with the prat." He smirked.

"I should hope so" she mocked a formal tone.

"So what do you do for a living?' Morgana started.

"I'm a scientist." Merlin said proudly. "I'm working on my PhD now. It's quite the handful"

"At such a young age?" she said. "You must be really, you know, brainy" she winked.

Merlin smiled.

"Brainy" he repeated. "sounds like me. Gwaine calls me a nerd at least fifty times a day. I'm beginning to get used to it."

"Oh no" Morgana said. "It's not being a nerd. You definitely aren't one. I think you are just brilliant."

A voice sounded from the hallway.

'Morgana where the hell are you?" Arthur sounded pretty angry. _Oh oh_ Merlin thought. Why did he have to ruin the moment? His conversation with the first person that thought him normal and _brilliant._ Wow, he thought again and realized that the said person was now looking at him.

"This must be…" Morgana started.

"…the prat" Merlin finished the sentence for her and the two shared a knowing laugh.

"I gotta go, sorry. "she grabbed her handbag from the chair. "But we should meet again sometime, Merlin." She said. "I'd like to get to know you better" she smiled at him and left the apartment.

"I'd like that too" Merlin smiled back.

Merlin let a heavy breath out.

He had made one terrible and one wonderful first impression that day. That sounded like him. Uncharted.


	6. Game Of Thrones - Warrior

**Another crossover, after a long time.**

 **This story was originally Mergana but after my huge crush on Bradley James (plays Arthur on Merlin) now it is Mergana AND Armor.**

 **I posted this chapter with some errors a few days ago so I am reposting it. Sry for the inconvenience…**

 **Game Of Thrones / Merlin**

 **Enjoy.**

"My son is going to bring pride to my kingdom" Uther smiled at the thought and looked around to the irritated faces of the rest of the council members. They knew he was right. King Robert's son, Joffrey even looked a bit like Arthur but he wasn't muscular or athletic. King Eddard's son, Robb was a decent swordsman but again, not a match for Arthur Pendragon. Prince Theon, Prince Cenred and Prince Edmiur, they were all skilled warriors, but not enough. The Tyrells, the Frays, the Thongs, they all would send their offsprings to compete for the second place. And the Le Fays…  
Uther chuckled at the thought and guiltily turned towards King Gorlois Le Fay of Cornwall. He didn't look concerned in the least bit.  
"Gorlois, my dear friend, what are you thinking of doing?" the friend king seemed to get out of the daze and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Surely, you can't be thinking of sending your females for swordplay."  
"And why not?"  
Uther laughed. "Because they're girls. Wake up Gorlois."  
"I think we can do something about your problem" Robert interrupted. "I guess you can send your noblest knight to do the deed. We share your burden, old friend."  
The Le Fay Kingdom was known for having a bloodline of having female heirs so the crown passed from father to daughter. People said it was the price for allowing magic within the kingdom's borders. Some others said, the King had no other option. The two present princesses were magic. That's what was said about them. They were witches, beautiful beyond imagination and powerful more than any man, woman or child. Still unfit for battle, Gorlois thought to himself.  
"You'll see Pendragon" he muttered under his breath.

"Arthur, son, ready for another championship?" Uther smiled at his son, proud of him. He knew the fellow rulers envied him for his son. He was the dream of every father. Tall, athletic, handsome, with blue eyes that made princesses and maids alike melt and with combat skills that shied away every opponent from the whole of Albion.  
The young man in question was now completely ignoring him, chatting up with his knight and best friend Lancelot about the prize that had yet to be announced.

Young men from all Albion begun coming to Camelot. Men tall or short, skinny or sturdy, they were all sharing an aim. The prize. Which no one even knew what was. King's Landing, High garden, Winterfell, they had all sent their mighty warriors to take part in the competition. This was the dream of every man.

The night before the tournament, a banquet was held at the castle, for all the competitors to take part in.  
"Where's the party from Cornwall?"  
"Still not here, I suppose. Cornwall is a long way from Camelot."  
"And is still in a whole lot of trouble, I hear" King Robert Baratheon joined the conversation. A bit tipsy from the wine he had drunk and on his usual high spirits, he seemed more than willing to make conversation.  
"Prince Arthur of Camelot" the guard announced formally. All eyes turned to see the prince, heir to the throne of Camelot and best swordsman in the realm. Arthur Pendragon. His blue eyes glittered as he walked down the hall.  
"Welcome all, to Camelot." King Uther offered as they all sat down. "May your stay be a pleasant one."  
Arthur raised his goblet to his lips and the rest of the princes and lords imitated him, the absence of the Cornwall party long forgotten.

Arthur was moody next morning. He could say he had grown bored of these tournaments. He was risking his life to maintain his honour while he could be practicing if his father hadn't insisted on this annual tournament. But then again, he was always winner. He had nothing to be afraid of as he already knew he was better than all of them. He had talked with them and he already thought he knew their weaknesses. Except from the Cornish competitor who hadn't graced them with his presence yet.  
The start of the tournament was approaching and the preparations were reaching a peak. Merlin, Gwen and the rest of the servants were frantically running to fulfil their duties and help out the dozens of knights, princes and lords now filling the streets of Camelot. The city was buzzing with life.  
He went at the board were the order of the duels were announced.  
Camelot – King's Landing was the first battle, followed by Riverrun – Cornwall.  
The knight from Cornwall had yet to come.  
"Let the tournament begin" Uther roared as Arthur fastened his helmet and went out to meet the cheering crowd and his only too armed opponent.

The battle wasn't easy but nevertheless Arthur managed to knock out his opponent at a moment of weakness.  
The Riverrun heir, Edmiur Tully appeared armed and ready. And when Uther was ready to cancel the match due to the absence of the Cornish knight, the gates to the training court opened and a slender armed figure with the signs of Cornwall appeared.  
Edmiur smirked. His opponent seemed neither strong nor experienced. How wrong he was.  
A few swift strikes were enough for him to show he was better. The Cornish warrior was unnaturally fast and his movements were so well aimed that he was able to take down Edmiur in a very short time. Arthur admired his technique. For once he doubted his own skill.  
The Cornish warrior rose above all. In the evening was the final countdown. Arthur and the Knight were the finalists.

As he appeared from the wooden door Arthur was once again taken aback by his thin frame and wondered how on earth he had managed to knock off all those giants before. Before the battle started he stared into his opponents face for a short moment, just before he lowered the helmet to cover his eyes.  
And then the sparring begun. Arthur realised instantly what was strange about this specific warrior. He somehow managed to be everywhere and nowhere at once, he mused. His attacks seemed to come from all directions possible and when Arthur attacked he was always gone before him. He tried helplessly to find any gaps in his defence. None. His opponent seemed to be scrutinizing him too for gaps. Thankfully, he seemed not to find any too. And then he realised that all this time he had been walking into a trap. He raised his head to look at him and the sun that was now straight in front of him blinded him momentarily giving the opponent the chance to attack. Before even knowing it he found himself on the ground with the point of his sword next to his throat.  
The invincible Arthur Pendragon had lost.  
The Knight raised his hand and took of his helmet. A loud "aaah" came from every corner of the place.  
It was a woman. And a breathtakingly beautiful one too. Her dark hair was cascading now down her shoulders and her eyes were an astonishing shade of green. And she had beaten Arthur. He looked at her up and down with a dazed expression on her face. He noticed the way the armour clung to her body. How come he didn't suspect this earlier? He couldn't believe how utterly feminine her body looked under the armour now her face was exposed.  
Uther cleared his throat.  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is Morgana Le Fay".


End file.
